Who Wants To Live Forever?
by KezzaWhitlockHale
Summary: Edward doesn’t leave in new moon. Bella carries on with life as normal, but what happens when a certain vampire comes to see Carlisle. To her surprise, they have a special bond. What will Edward do about it?
1. Preface

**Edward doesn't leave in new moon. Bella carries on with life as normal, but what happens when a certain vampire comes to see Carlisle. To her surprise, they have a special bond. What will Edward do about it?**

* * *

I thought Edward was the one for me but it turns out he wasn't. Finding my real soul mate was the hardest thing Edward had ever had to deal with.

Who knew my soul mate never realised that she wasn't his soul mate? It was just plain human love.

I never knew what his brothers would do or say, but I knew it could have been my last few days. After the argument they had, who knew what would happen to me?

My angel would try to save me, but I knew there was nothing either of us could. I would just have to wait for the answer.

I still feel sorry for Edward though. Even though we are not soul mates and I broke his heart, he still wants to protect me. He wants to protect us. Me and my angel. From _them_...


	2. Life is just great

**Edward doesn't leave in new moon. Bella carries on with life as normal, but what happens when a certain vampire comes to see Carlisle. To her surprise, they have a special bond. What will Edward do about it?**

* * *

**Life is great**

'Edward!' I called across the house, though he could hear me if I whispered. He was standing in front of me before I could blink. I had just arrived after work. I worked at the Newton's shop, alongside Mike, much to Edwards liking. Note the sarcasm.

'Hey beautiful.' I blushed. Then he chuckle like bells and smiled the gorgeous crooked grin, I adored.

'Hi.'

'How was work?'

'Meh, it was normal I guess.' He chuckled, then kissed me lightly but took his time pulling away. He was still scared to go too far, so he stuck to light kisses, but they had so much emotion in them, that I didn't care.

'Hi Bella.' The melodic voice sounded behind me. I turned to see Esme standing there, looking as beautiful as ever.

'Hi Esme, how are you?' she walked up to me and pulled me into a tight embrace, as the routine always went.

'I'm very well Bella, and you?' She held my upper arms and looked at me.

'I'm great Esme; I have Edward to thank for that.' I turned towards a beaming Edward.

'I love you Bella.'

'I love you too Edward.' He pulled me into his arms and kissed me again.

'Well, I'll see you two later then.' I pulled away and looked at her.

'Bye Esme.' She smiled brightly and nodded. I, suddenly, felt myself being picked up and carried at a very fast rate up the stairs and down the corridor.

That was my day; I had been with Edward for the remainder of the day. We were in my bed, his arms around me, humming the lullaby. I drifted into a sweet sleep.

I awoke with Edward's arms still around me. 'Good morning.'

I opened my eyes to look at his face. 'Yes it is.' He chuckled.

'Carlisle has a visitor coming. I ran into Alice last night but she wouldn't tell me anything else and she covered her mind. The problem is that she looked guilty about something.'

I grimaced, 'Don't worry Edward, it's probably nothing.' He kissed me lightly.

'Come on Bella, you better get dressed. Alice said that he will be arriving in about an hour now.'

'Okay.' I got up and had a shower and dressed myself. I wondered who this visitor is, but what puzzled me was why Alice was so reluctant to tell Edward.

'Bella, I'm going to go speak to Carlisle. I'll pick you up in half an hour.'

'Okay bye.'

Five minutes later, there was a knock at the door. It was Alice. 'Hey Alice, what are you doing here?'

'Bella, we need to talk. Your life is going to change in the next few days. Edward is going to get hurt, not physically but emotionally. And you, well, you'll have to wait and see Bella.' Before I could say anything she was gone. _What was that all about? I don't understand. What did she mean? Was I going to hurt Edward? Was it something to do with how she acted towards Edward last night? Was it about this visitor? _My brain started to hurt from all the thinking. The car outside beeped and I grabbed my bag and walked outside to Edward. I had decided not to tell him because Alice obviously had a reason not to tell him.

We walked into the house to find everyone in the living room.

'Hey Bella.' Alice greeted. Everyone said their greeting and then I noticed that Emmett wasn't there. That's when I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist and lift me up. I was enveloped in a hug. I jumped out of skin. I heard laughing. Emmett!

'Emmett, you scared the living daylights out of me.' He laughed even more.

'Emmett, care to put down my girlfriend.' Edward chuckled. I was placed back on my feet. Emmett walked into the living room and sat next to Rosalie.

Alice stood up and said, 'He's here.'

Everyone stood and made their way to the door. There was a knock and Carlisle opened the door. I stood frozen.

**EPOV**

I wrapped my arms around Bella. I felt her stiffen but I passed it off as her being worried, after the James incident, about vampires.

'Marcus? What a surprise to see you. Let me introduce to my family. Esme, my wife and mate. Alice and Jasper are mates, Rosalie and Emmett are mates, and Edward and Bella are mates.' He pointed to each of us as he said this.

Marcus stiffened when he saw Bella. 'Human?'

Bella answered this, 'Yes, I am.' He looked at me with...jealousy? _What?_

**MPOV**

I looked at Bella. I was immediately drawn to her. Not her blood but her heart. Could she be my soul mate? _No. Didyme was before she died. Or was she. I was never drawn to her like this._

'Bella.' I breathed. Everyone turned to her except the one named Alice. Edward pushed Bella aside and crouched into a fighting stance.

'Edward! NO!' Bella screamed. He looked at her. 'He's...He's...'

Alice spoke then, 'He's her soul mate Edward.' His eyes turned to me and he growled. He ran out of the house before anyone could stop him. Bella started to sob and collapsed, but I caught her before she fell to the ground. We just sat there on the floor, everyone looking at us in awe. Alice, suddenly, ran in the same direction as Edward and the one named Jasper sat next to Bella and put his hand on her shoulder. I felt calming rays wash over me.

'I'm an empath.' He spoke, I nodded.


	3. Soul Mate

**Edward doesn't leave in new moon. Bella carries on with life as normal, but what happens when a certain vampire comes to see Carlisle. To her surprise, they have a special bond. What will Edward do about it?**

* * *

**Soul mate**

**BPOV**

I was crumpled in Marcus' arms, sobbing my heart out. He was my soul mate, not Edward. I can't believe this is happening. Why now? Why did it happen when everything was great? I had hurt Edward. I had broken and shattered his heart. He had taken a chance on me. He hadn't left for good. He had ignored the incident, with Jasper, on my birthday. He had given his soul to me, his whole heart. I had ripped him to pieces.

'Bella, it's okay. Don't cry my angel.' _My angel?_ I looked up at him, choking out sobs, and gave him a confused look. He smiled a gentle, loving smile. I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face into the crook of his neck.

**MPOV**

I wrapped my arms around her. Yes, she was my angel and no one could tell me any different.

That's when Edward walked through the door. His eyes scanned the room, stopping on Bella and myself. Bella had fallen asleep in my arms.

'I'm sorry Marcus, for the way I acted. I love her more than my life and I would do anything for her, and if you are what is best for her, then I won't stand between you. I will protect her though. Keep her safe Marcus; I trust you with her life. I'll show you to your room and you can put Bella on the bed.' He stood up and walked and started towards the stairs.

'Edward?' He looked at me. 'I'll find it; go hunt in the woods. Towards the La Push boundary line and about a mile west of it, there is a clearing. I think you will find something of great satisfactory there.' He gave me a confused look, but did what I had said.

I picked Bella up and made my way up stairs. I knew my way to the room because I had stayed here once before. I had been in the same amount of trouble then, with my brothers. This was before Carlisle had begun to add to his family. But the troubled had sub-sided then. This time I was not sure. It is fine to forgive someone once for this behaviour but a second time was almost unforgivable.

I laid my angel down on the bed and kissed her forehead. I looked at her beautifully innocent form and instantly felt a pang of guilt rack through my mind. The guilt of my vampire life never shook me, but there was something about her that brought out emotions I hadn't felt in years. Not even with Didyme, but when I had met Didyme, I was too human. Now I was a millennia old vampire, wiser, braver and emotionless. After she had died, I had lost all sense of living, it was also the reason I had been in trouble the first time.

I felt guilt for all the humans I had killed, for the first time since I had become a brother of the Volturi. I had killed so many to live. Back then, I would think that it was all a part of life, the food chain. I had not been drawn to the idea of feeding on animals when Carlisle had explained it. It was a thought to make me sick, but now it didn't seem so bad. Now the thought of feeding on humans would make me sick. Imagining it was Bella, making me angry, almost enough to attack any vampire who tried to feed off of humans.

From the moment, I had met Bella, I had completely changed. I had decided that I would hunt animals and not humans. I loved her too much to carry on that way.

Bella gave my life meaning, it was like she filled the endless gap in my heart.

Mine and Didyme's relationship had been completely different. It was almost human. I had never felt the gravity pull with her. I was never in pain about being away from her. It just wasn't the same. My mind was clouded over by the human recognition of love, not the soulful vampire love I felt for Bella.

The love I felt for Bella was pure, unconditional and completely natural. It was the kind of aching love that would never end. The love that, giving an example: If you were the happiest person in the world and nothing could change that, then one day, your soul mate dies, you become suicidal. It was the love that even if I was as close, to the person, as I could get, it would never be close enough. It was the kind of love that if I had everything in the world, but my soul mate, it would never be enough. I'd never felt this way before, not even when my emotions were at their borderlines. Not even as a human, had I ever felt this way, about anything or anyone, before. I never wanted to lose this feeling. The love for Didyme was somehow forced and misty.

**BPOV**

I awoke on a soft bed, with warm sun rays shining on my skin. I smiled at the peaceful feeling. I opened my eyes, to look out of the window, the sun glowing through. There was a gleaming body standing in front of the window. The man was wearing dark wash jeans, his top half was naked. His beautiful chest was completely toned. His face was like shimmer paper, then he spoke in a deep silky voice, 'Good morning Bella.' He turned around and instantly chuckled at my gawking expression. I blushed deep shades of red and looked down, smiling to myself. He walked over to me at human speed and lifted my chin with his index finger. The moment our eyes met, I became fixed within a trance. He leant down and placed a chaste kiss on my lips.

'How's Edward?'

'Don't worry, he's fine. I hope you don't mind but I tried to make him happy. His soul mate happens to be in the area, so I sent him there.'

'Thank you Marcus.'

He smiled and I gave him one in return.

**EPOV**

I ran and ran. Why did Marcus want me to come here to hunt? I had just given my Bella away to him, _my _Bella. I loved her; I gave her my heart, my soul. Bella never knew this but we were about to leave, because of the incident on her birthday. I, now, knew what I would have done to Bella. I would have destroyed her.

I reached the clearing. There was a girl there, with feathered, bleach blonde hair, down to her waist. She was very petite and just two inches taller than Alice. She turned around, when a twig snapped under my foot. Her eyes were electric blue and she was very pale, signalling she was a vampire. Her eyes became wide. I, soon, realised why.


	4. Complications

**Edward doesn't leave in new moon. Bella carries on with life as normal, but what happens when a certain vampire comes to see Carlisle. To her surprise, they have a special bond. What will Edward do about it?**

* * *

**Complications**

**EPOV**

'Who are you?' The girl snapped. Her voice was beautiful, like a harmony, a symphony, a melody.

'I'm Edward Cullen; I live a few miles away. Who are you?'

'Leila Housend, I don't live anyway, well...not anymore. You're one of them aren't you, one of those vampires who drinks from animals.'

'Yes, may I ask about your diet? Your eyes are an unusual colour.' There were a million things running through her head, I couldn't catch a word.

'I've been trying to find someone like you; I drink from animals as well. My eyes are blue because my power is about the natural element of water. I can control water of any shape or form. I heard of a clan, your clan and decided to try and find you. I guess I did.'

'You said that you don't live anywhere _anymore_, what do you mean?'

'They threw me out of the clan because I was too different. You won't know them, because they are outsiders. Not even the Volturi knows about them.'

'Oh, well, a minute ago, that feeling, do you...' I trailed off.

'It means you're my soul mate, doesn't it?'

'Yes, do you mind that?'

'Not really, it makes me feel like I belong somewhere, which I have never felt before, not even as a human.'

'Good, well, do you want to meet the rest?' she nodded. 'But there is a human and a Volturi member; actually he's one of the leaders.'

'Okay, may I ask something of you though?' _Why did you wince at the word human? _She thought.

'Because, we used to be very close, I won't go into details but I'll tell you some other time.' she gasped, and I gave her a confused look. 'Sorry, I can read minds, I should've said.' She smiled and began to run, vampire speed, with me.

**BPOV**

I lay in Marcus's arms staring out of the window. We were on the bed, his arms around me with our hands intertwined. His face was buried into my hair, as I stared out at the sky. I heard the door close downstairs, indicating Edward was home. Marcus pulled away and looked at my face.

'Do you want to greet her?'

I hesitated.

'If you don't want to I'm sure Edward will understand.'

'No, I'm fine, but will he be.'

'He wants her to meet you Bella.'

'Okay then, come on.' I stood and walked towards the stairs, grabbing Marcus's hand and smiling at him. He smiled in return and before I could focus, he had picked me up bridal style and was carrying me, human speed, down the stairs. I laughed and screamed for him to put me down. As we approached the bottom of the stairs, he put me down and took my hand again. Everyone was in the living room. We walked in, as everyone turned our way. I scanned the room, my eyes landing on a pretty blonde stranger.

'Hi, I'm Bella; it's nice to meet you.'

'Hi, I'm Leila, it's nice to meet you too Bella.'

'Bella, may I speak with you for a moment.' Edward asked. I nodded and turned to walk out of the room.

He grasped my hand and led me outside, into the forest.

We stopped after two minutes of walking in the forest. I must have tripped, at least, five times.

He turned to me, with a sad expression.

'Bella, there is something I have to tell you.'

'Yes Edward.'

'Before Marcus came...' He paused; I walked forward and placed my hands on either side of his face. 'We were... were...' He shut his eyes tight. 'We were going to leave Bella.' He opened his eyes and stepped backwards, looking away from me. 'With everything that has happened, your birthday, James, the biology lesson. There have been so many close calls. You were risking your life being with me. Just because we aren't together anymore does not mean I'm not going to protect you anymore.'

'You're not leaving, are you?'

'No, I couldn't but I will still protect you with my life.'

We stood in silence for a moment, and then he looked at me.

'You promised me though, why would you leave? You said you would stay.'

'Actually I said I would stay as long as it was best for you.'

'Oh...'

'I'm sorry Bella.'

'It's okay Edward.' He wrapped his arms around me, hugging me tightly.

**MPOV**

Bella and Edward walked through the door, after their talk. Bella smiled at me, and then kissed my cheek.

'I have to go home now.'

'Okay, come on, I'll take you.'

I stood and took her hand. After saying our goodbyes, we left.

We sat in a comfortable silence all the way there.

**BPOV**

'Charlie's probably staring out the window, I think it's best to tell him that I'm not with Edward anymore, but I don't think he'd be happy about me and you.'

'Yes, I don't think he'd take the idea of you being with an older guy too well.'

'How old are you?'

'Vampire or human?'

'Both?'

'Well, I'm not sure about vampire because I lost track, and my human age is 26.' **(AN: Okay, yes it's not the real age because I couldn't find his real age anywhere, so sorry for that.)**

'Wow, really? I think I could get Charlie to accept it but not just yet.'

'Okay, well goodnight Angel.' He kissed me lightly and smiled warmly.

'Goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow or you could do what Edward used to do. Come back when Charlie's asleep and spend the night.'

'Okay, I will, Shall I go through the window.' I nodded and smiled greatly. I gave him one last kiss and slid out of the car, making my way to the door.

As soon as I got in, Charlie greeted me suspiciously. 'Is that one of the Cullen cars?'

'Yes, but dad, I have something to tell you. Edward and I aren't together anymore.'

'Why is that?' He raised his eyebrow, questioningly.

'Because, we both found someone else dad.'

'Both of you?'

'Yes, Edward found another woman and I, sort of like one of Dr. Cullen's relatives.'

'How old is he?'

_I might as well tell him now. _I thought.

'He's twenty- six.' I whispered under my breath.

Charlie, obviously heard me, because he clenched his fists, while his expression looked murderous.

'Twenty-six. TWENTY-SIX! Bella, you are eighteen years old, you are just finishing school. Do you really expect me to let you date an adult, when you are still just a kid?'

'I'm not a kid! I'm an adult as well, I'm sure enough more mature than most people my age. If you would just give him a chance, maybe you would see what a good person he really is!' I shouted back and ran upstairs. I slammed the door and locked it, falling onto my bed, sobbing.

I must've fallen asleep, while I was crying because I awoke to feel two cold arms wrap themselves around my waist. He kissed my hair and muttered an 'I love you' against my ear. I turned over and smiled up at him. He must have seen my blotchy red eyes, from crying, because his expression turned confused and sad. He pulled away and sat us up.

'What's the matter Bella? What happened?'

'I told Charlie about you and your age. He thinks I'm still a kid. I shouted back at him and locked my door.'

'Oh, Bella...' He hugged me to his chest, while I sobbed again. 'It's okay Bella. Ssh...' He kissed my forehead and cheek. The kisses never stopped, he reached my lips and placed soft, romantic kisses on them. I wrapped my arms around his neck, as he lay me down on the bed. He lay down beside me as, I drifted off to sleep.


	5. First Meeting and Tragic Endings

**Edward doesn't leave in new moon. Bella carries on with life as normal, but what happens when a certain vampire comes to see Carlisle. To her surprise, they have a special bond. What will Edward do about it?**

* * *

**First Meetings and Tragic Endings**

As I awoke, my eyes first caught the sight of my love. Marcus still had his arms around me, and now he was smiling at me. I smiled back and kissed him.

'Good morning.'

'It is a good morning my angel. How did you sleep?'

'Very well thank you.'

'That's good, Charlie is still here, so I think you should speak to him before he goes out.'

'He's going out?'

'Well, he wasn't going to but because of the fight you and him had last night, he is going fishing with someone called Billy.'

'Oh, okay then, give me a minute, I'll be back soon.'

'Okay then.'

I got up and quickly, but carefully, made my way down the stairs.

'Dad?' I called out, as I made my way into the kitchen.

'Oh, Bella, I'm going out with Billy today.' He looked extremely miserable.

'Dad, I'm so sorry about last night. I didn't mean to shout at you last night. I was just upset and it had been a hard day, because of everything that happened.'

'No, Bella, don't apologise, it wasn't your fault. I've been treating like a kid, I didn't mean to, but I just don't want to lose you. I love you Bella and if this guy makes you happy, then I will let you decide for yourself. I'm sorry.'

I hugged him and he hugged back.

'I do want to meet him though, how about tonight?'

I froze. 'Uh...Yeah sure, I'll see if he can.' I laughed nervously.

'Okay, bye Bells.'

'Bye dad.' I ran quickly, stumbling, up to Marcus, who was sitting on my bed. He smiled at me and stood up.

He stood in front of me, gently taking my face in his hands. We gazed, lovingly, into each other's eyes. He leant his face down to mine and whispered. 'I've got tonight free, just don't make me eat.' I smirked. Then, he kissed me with such passion. His hand skimmed my cheek lightly, tracing down my neck. He rested his hand on my neck and traced the other hand down to my waist. His lips moved in sync with mine and his slid his tongue along my lips. The sensation was magical and wound my hands in his hair, pulling him closer, and granted him access.

Not too long after, he pulled away and smiled, lovingly.

'Marcus.' I sighed and rested my head on his chest, as he pulled me closer, as if protecting me.

'What are planning on doing today angel?'

'I don't know, I need to put the washing on, but nothing after that.'

'Okay then, well, you could go and see the Cullen's. I need to hunt, and then Carlisle and I have to speak about why I came here. What time should I be here?'

'About 6?'

'Of course, do you want me to take you?'

'No, I'm okay, you go hunt.' He nodded and kissed my forehead.

* * *

After I finished putting the laundry on, I drove myself to the Cullen's.

**MPOV**

I finished up one deer in the field and made my way to see Carlisle we had a lot to talk about.

I knocked on the door to his office.

'Come in Marcus.'

'Carlisle,' I acknowledged him, as I sat down, 'I need to talk to you about why I'm here. Sadly, I cannot stay for long, as it will put you all in danger.'

He sat forward and gave me a confused look. 'May I ask what will put us in danger?'

'Carlisle, it's from my brothers, the Volturi. Do you remember long ago, when we all had an argument? When I was still a young vampire, I came to know the Romanians. I trusted them and they betrayed us, they gained secret access to Volterra. Carlisle, they're back. They will kill us all. My brothers, they cast me out.'

'Why did they cast you out Marcus?'

'The Romanians want me Carlisle; they want to kill me and anything to do with me.'

'Bella, our family.'

**BPOV**

'Bella?!' I looked at Alice; she was frozen in the spot. Then her eyes shot to me.

'Alice? What's happened? Is it Jasper, Charlie, Edward?' She stared into my eyes with a sad look. 'Marcus?' She looked away.

'He's in trouble Bella, so are you. They're after you.'

'Who Alice?'

'I don't know, I can't see their faces. They are all cloaked and have red eyes.'

'The Volturi?'

'I don't think so, they are all adults. The Volturi has two children. Bella?'

* * *

I was making dinner, when Marcus came in. He kissed my forehead. I couldn't speak or hear anything.

I opened my mouth but nothing came out.

'Bella? Are you okay?' I looked at him, but still nothing came out. 'Bella, what's wrong?'

Finally the words came out. 'Marcus, who is trying to kill you?'

His eyes went wide. 'Bella, how...?'

'Alice can see the future, not the exact future, it's based on choices.' My voice was dead and emotionless.

'Can I tell you later, we need to talk about this properly? Charlie is here so we can't talk now. Just try to be yourself until later.'

'Okay.'

The door opened and we heard Charlie's loud footsteps come bounding in. I was still looking at Marcus, until Charlie called out.

'Bella?'

'Yeah dad, Marcus is here.' I looked towards Charlie, who was walking through the door.

'It's nice to meet you Marcus.'

'You too Chief Swan.' They shook hands.

'Wow, we should put the fire on.' Charlie chuckled.

Marcus laughed and explained, 'I've been out all day and I just got here. Plus, I'm naturally cold. Genetics I guess.'

After dinner, Charlie got a call. He had to leave because of an attack on the locals. I excused myself quickly when he had told us. I ran to the bathroom and burst into tears.

**MPOV**

Charlie gave me a confused look. 'What was that?'

'I, honestly, don't know. I'll talk to her.'

'Okay, well it was nice meeting you Marcus; I hope to see you again sometime.'

'Yes, I'll make sure of it. Bye Chief.'

'Call me Charlie, bye.'

He left and I ran up to Bella.

'Bella, angel, it isn't them, I promise you. Please come out so we can talk.'

She unlocked the door and came out with a tearstained face.

'Marcus, what's happening?' He hugged me to his chest.

'Bella, something happened between me and these people, evil people called the Romanians. They are an enemy vampire clan. We took control of the vampire and destroyed them, but we missed a few of them and they reformed their coven. As we didn't know this information, I took one of them in and trusted them. They finally turned against us and tried to get rid of us; ever since we fought them off my brothers have had a grudge against me.

They were still out here all these years and finally they've decided to come back, but they want me now, they think that if they kill me, the Volturi will be weaker. My brothers cast me out because of this. They want to kill me and everyone who I love. I need to leave soon Bella; I need to keep you safe.'

'I'll come with you.'

'No Bella, I can't let you. I won't lose you. I've already lost one person in this life dark empty time, I won't lose another one.'

'I won't let you go without me Marcus, I can't lose you either. I love you Marcus and I won't let go of you.'

'Bella, they'll kill you. I'm turning myself into them soon. At least you'll be safe here with the Cullen's.'

'No Marcus! You can't turn yourself in!' Tears ran down her face.

'I have to.'


	6. The Romanians

**Edward doesn't leave in new moon. Bella carries on with life as normal, but what happens when a certain vampire comes to see Carlisle. To her surprise, they have a special bond. What will Edward do about it?**

* * *

**The Romanians**

**MPOV**

'No, Marcus, please don't go, don't leave me.' She begged me; I couldn't help but feel guilty.

'Oh Bella.'

'I'm as good as dead without you Marcus.'

'You're as good as dead with me though Bella.'

'Please Marcus, don't turn yourself in. If I don't have you in my life, then life isn't worth living. I need you, you are my soul, and you keep me living. I love you. Please, please, please. I'll try not to be as fragile as I was, just please let me help you.'

'Bella, you've made it so hard for me to leave now. I don't think I can but I have to.'

'Marcus, please, I want you with me. We'll defeat them together. I may only be human, but that can be changed. Don't be like Edward, this is best for us. I won't be as fragile as I am as a human.'

I paused. Could I really do that to my angel? My sweet innocent fragile Angel. 'Maybe it is for the best Bella. Let's go see Carlisle.'

We drove to the Cullen house and went up to see Carlisle.

'Carlisle, we need to speak to you about the discussion you and I had earlier.' I spoke.

'I'm guessing that you have told Bella.'

'Yes, but she wants to stay with me and I don't think I can leave her. Even if I knew she was in safe care, I couldn't possibly bring myself to leave her. My angel.'

'I understand completely, so what do you propose to do.'

_Turn her._

'No, you can't condemn her to this hell!' I was knocked to the ground in a flash. Edward was thrashing at me. Suddenly, he was pulled off of me.

'Edward, please control yourself. I know you may be upset about Marcus's intentions with Bella, but if she agrees to this and so does he, then you have to step back.' Leila walked in.

'Edward, come hunting with me.'

Edward glared at me and looked at Bella with sadness, then left with Leila.

'Carlisle, we want her to become a vampire to keep her safe, or at least safer than she is as a human.'

He nodded in acceptance.

'Bella?' Something else came to mind. She looked at me. 'What about Charlie?' She looked down, tears welling in her eyes.

'He has to think I'm dead Marcus. You know as well as I do that he isn't allowed to know about vampires, unless he is killed or turned. I have to be dead. At least then he will have closure, instead of knowing and never seeing me again.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yes.'

'How should we do it?' We paused.

'House fire. Carlisle, is there any way we can borrow a burnt body from the morgue?'

'I'll see what I can do. I'll do it now, and then we can do it tonight.'

'Thank you. Then we can start the change tonight as well.' She looked at me. 'Marcus?'

'Okay then.' I wasn't too happy with the situation, even though I had convinced Bella I was.

Carlisle disappeared out of the room, leaving Bella and I. She smiled at me and I gave her my best convincing smile. She frowned and raised her eyebrows in confusion. I looked away, dropping the smile.

She took my hands and spoke in a sad voice. 'You're not convinced are you?'

I looked into her eyes and whispered, 'If it is best for you then I will do it, but, no, I am not convinced. I love you Bella. My love for you is pure and unique, but I can't help thinking Edward was right. Maybe I am condemning you to hell. Or maybe I'm sending you to heaven. The hell is this life and the heaven is death.'

'Well, if this is hell, then it's a lot nicer then they said, I would rather be here than anywhere in the world. I want this Marcus. I've always wanted it. A part of me thinks I was meant for this life. Trust me.'

'Okay Bella, my angel. It will happen tonight.'

* * *

Bella grasped my hand, while silent tears ran down her rosy cheeks. We watched the house ablaze, burning to the ground. There were firemen trying to put the fire out. That is when Charlie came back home. He stepped out of the car with wide eyes.

'Bella!' He cried. One of the firemen caught him as he took off for the house.

'Charlie, I'm sorry. She's dead.'

'NO! Bella!' He fell to the ground sobbing.

Bella collapsed beside me. I knelt down to her. I touched her cheek and wiped away her tears. Her eyes found mine, and I was immediately pained by what I saw. She had so much sadness in her eyes. I picked her up and carried her back home, to her new home.

She had fallen asleep by the time I reached the house, so I laid her on the bed, kissed her goodnight and closed the door behind me.

Alice was standing at the bottom of the stairs.

'Charlie will be coming to tell us tomorrow.'

'Thank you Alice.'

I walked out of the door and ran to nowhere. I needed time to think. Maybe it was wrong to do this. I wasn't convinced, I never had been. Bella had now lost everything in her human life. She wouldn't be able to go back as the same person. _Why did she choose a house fire as well?_

'She chose it because she knew Charlie would be able to get over the incident sooner. If he still had to live there then he would see all these things that would make him remember her.' Edward spoke.

'It's understandable.' He nodded and ran off.

I sat there for a few more moments, and then a voice spoke breaking the peaceful silence.

'Well, well, well, what do we have here?' That voice was the one I never wanted to hear anywhere near my angel.

I turned to glare at the _creature _behind me. 'Get away from here!'

'But Marcus, why do you treat me like this? I'm an old friend of yours.'

'You are a friend no more; you gave that up when you betrayed me.' I took up a fighting stance.

Vladimir was fair-haired and very well built.

'What would that delicate human of yours say about your manners towards a guest?'

'You stay away from her, you hear me!' He smirked, but remained silent. 'I said, DO YOU HEAR ME?!'

He circled me, while saying, 'She's a very beautiful human, very rare. The way her cheeks shine from tears. The way her chocolate hair spreads out over the pillow. The way her pale skin glows. Her breath while she sleeps. I have yet to see her eyes, but if they are anything like the rest of her, they will also be beautiful. Oh, and I mustn't forget her blood. That is also very enticing. It took all I had in me not to drain her there, but that would have ruined the surprise, wouldn't it?'

I grabbed his neck and forced against a tree. 'Keep away from her!' I hissed in anger.

'Too late. Go back to the Cullen's Marcus; they have some grave news for you. Well close enough.'

He disappeared. _What did he meant by that? _

I ran back and was immediately approached by Carlisle.

'Marcus, we didn't even notice.'

'What?! What has happened?!'

'It's Bella, she's gone.'

**BPOV**

I awoke in darkness. The ground which I lay on was cold and hard. I had no idea where I was.

'Do you wish to know where you are?' A voice sounded.

'Who are you? Where am I? Why am I here?'

'So many questions. My name I cannot tell. You're in our castle ruins and you are here because...well, you'll find out soon.'

'Stefan, don't confuse the girl, though I do like that look on her beautiful face.'

I sat, not knowing what to do.

Suddenly a flame lit, revealing a man with jet black hair. His eyes were red and his face was pale.

Another flame lit, revealing a fair-haired man. He also had red eyes and a pale face. They were both extremely good looking and well built.

The fair-haired man spoke, 'Bella, my name is Vladimir and this is Stefan.' He pointed towards the dark-haired man. 'You're here because your mate owes us something.'

'Romanians.' I gasped, under my breath.

'Yes, I feel privileged that you know of us.' A curious look covered his face. 'Stefan please leave, I wish to speak to Bella _alone_.' I shuddered at the way he said alone. Stefan walked out of the room, leaving Vladimir and I.

He reached and touched my cheek. I shivered from the contact.

'I like that I have this effect on you my dear.' I closed my eyes. He traced a finger down my face, neck and torso, leaving his hand on my waist. 'You see, Bella, I am very lonely, which makes me jealous of your Marcus. He has a beautiful human mate, and then there is me, I have no one.' Every word he said was a gentle whisper. He touched my lips and moved that hand to my waist as well. I opened my eyes again. He looked into mine and smiled.

He touched his lips to my cheek and then ran his fingertips up my body. He placed sweet kisses on the corners of my mouth then kissed my lips. His hands settled on my waist again.

I was so confused. I couldn't do this, I didn't want to. But then again, I did want to.

'Once you are officially with us, I will make you my queen.' I fell forward not realising I had been leaning into him. He had disappeared.


	7. Vladimir

**Edward doesn't leave in new moon. Bella carries on with life as normal, but what happens when a certain vampire comes to see Carlisle. To her surprise, they have a special bond. What will Edward do about it?**

* * *

**Vladimir**

What had just happened? He kissed me. Vladimir had kissed me, and I had let him.

I was in a dark room in the middle of nowhere. I was his prisoner. I hoped Marcus would find me soon.

The door opened and I froze when I saw Vladimir walking towards me. He smiled a dark grin and knelt down to me. He leant in to kiss me again but I turned my face, causing him to skim my cheek.

He smirked and whispered, 'Wrong move.' He picked me up and threw me across the floor.

My head hit against the wall, cutting it. I felt the back of my head, watching the blood trickle off of my hand. He stood over me, then picked me up and bit my neck. Once he had let me go, an excruciating pain rose in my body. A burning feeling that I had felt before. I screamed. He looked me in the eyes; I watched as his anger slid off his face, being replaced with shock at what he had just done. He picked my collapsing body, bridal style and carried me out of the room.

He sat us on a bed and laid me across his body, stroking my hair. The pain spread throughout my body, causing me to scream as it pulsed along with my heart. I winced and bit my lip to keep myself from screaming over and over.

Vladimir continued to stroke my hair and whisper soothing words into my ear. I hated how close he was to me, I hated the way he touched me, I hated that he was changing me when I wanted Marcus to do it that very night, I hated him

'Get away from me...don't touch me...ahhhh...don't touch me!'

'Bella, I love you.'

'No! No...You can't! I can't...I won't!'

'Ssh...Calm down. Why can't you? Why won't you?'

'Because...,' I screamed in agony, 'I love Marcus, I love him. He is my soul mate. I'm not yours, I never...,' I screamed again, 'I never will be.' I grinded my teeth together, to stop myself from screaming.

'Bella, Marcus is dead. Stefan killed him.'

I stopped moving, forgetting about my pain. My world stopped. There was an aching pain in my chest and it wasn't from the venom. Sobs started to form in my throat but I pushed them down and turned away from Vladimir. I bit my lip to control my pain and to stop myself from crying.

'Bella, I...'

'No, Keep away from me.' I moved away from him, while silent tears ran down my face.

'I'm sorry Bella, I know it's going to be hard, I've been through this. I lost my soul mate years...but Bella, if you just give me a chance, give us a chance, then you may learn to love me. You may not ever love me as much as you loved him, but I promise that I will love you just as much as he did.'

I clenched my teeth together to stop another scream escaping my lips. Once the pain had momentarily subsided, I turned to him.

'I would rather die than be with _you_.'

The next thing I knew, Vladimir had disappeared and glass covered the floor. I was alone, completely alone. I had no one in the world. The Cullen's all had their soul mates; I couldn't go back to Forks, because everyone thought I was dead. My last choice was...Volterra, but I knew that they would probably kill me for having anything to do with Marcus. Even with Marcus dead, I couldn't die yet. I had to sort out everything else first. I had to go to Volterra; there was no way that if I was to stay in this world then I wouldn't be ruled by these two masochistic beasts. I had no other choice.

* * *

Time passed slowly, very slowly. The pain just kept getting worse and my screams, they became more piercing.

'Bella?'

I turned my focus to the door, then turned back to the ceiling again when I noticed Stefan was standing at the doorway.

'Your transformation should be nearly over.'

He sat in the corner, on the floor, sharpening a knife.

'Do you know how ridiculous you look?' I asked in all seriousness.

'Enlighten me Bella?' He smirked. It was a very dark smirk, it almost scared me.

'You look like every other cliché bad guy. What do you need a knife for anyway?'

He stood and started to walk closer to me, slowly. 'Knives aren't just for cutting rope, or bodies. I use them for clothes as well.' A dark sparkle glimmered in his eyes before he winked at me and revealed another dark smile. I gulped, my eyes going wide. 'Don't worry; I'm not going to rape you...yet.' He smirked at my petrified face. 'Your heart is slowing down. It'll be over in just a minute.' I hadn't noticed that my pain had subsided.

My heart started to race, but then suddenly it stopped.

'Vlad!' Stefan called. 'It has stopped!'

Vladimir walked in, his eyes black and his hair a mess. For once, he looked almost human. I stood from the bed, as he watched my every movement.

'Stefan, leave.' Vladimir's voice was harsh, angry. Stefan did a mocking bow behind Vladimir's back. He turned around and growled at Stefan, who in return smirked and left the room.

'Vladimir?' I reached out to him. He grabbed my neck and forced me against the wall. Even with my new born strength, I had no desire to fight him off.

'You will not speak unless you are spoken to. You may speak but make it quick.'

'I'm sorry Vladimir.' I had to keep on his good side. I needed to stay here for a while and I needed his trust so he would let me leave. 'I need you Vladimir, I want you, please, I...' I had to force myself to say it, 'I love you.'

He let go of my neck. 'I don't believe you.'

He started to walk away but I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards me. As soon as he was facing me, I kissed him.

Once he had recovered from shock, he started to kiss me back. He pulled away after a few minutes and smiled.

'Bella, what I said to you before, I meant it. I'm so relieved that you accepted my offer.'


	8. A New Life

**Edward doesn't leave in new moon. Bella carries on with life as normal, but what happens when a certain vampire comes to see Carlisle. To her surprise, they have a special bond. What will Edward do about it?**

* * *

**A New Life**

It had been a month since Vladimir had changed me. We were very close, well as close as I let him be to me. I still wasn't over Marcus and he knew that but he didn't know my real reasoning for being so distant. I was still planning a way to get to Volterra. I had heard some things from Stefan and Vladimir; they were going to take over Volterra. I had to get there soon enough for the Volturi guard to be ready. Who knew what Vladimir was going to do to get rid of all the guard? I had been spying on them ever since I found out, but they never spoke any more. My plan was finally in action.

I sat on the balcony and looked out across the landscape. It was beautiful, a forest with a river running through it. Flowers faded from one colour to the next in the far away fields. The castle was on a hill, so even a human could see for miles on end of beauty.

'Bella?' I sighed and slowly turned around to face my caller. 'Why do you always sit on this balcony alone?' Stefan asked.

Vladimir had gone for a week to Texas; I knew it must have been to do with the plan. Once he came back I was going to talk to him about going out on my own for a while, which really meant going to the Volturi.

'I sit here to think. It's my place to calm down and reminisce.' I told him while staring back out onto the horizon.

I heard his footsteps walking closer to me, and then felt his hand reach out and brush my hair back. I turned towards him, his fingers gently starting to caress my cheek.

'Stefan?' He moved one finger to my lips, stopping me from talking.

'He'll be back early, today actually.' I nodded and he left the room, looking back and smirking once. I was stunned, so stunned in fact that I couldn't form any incoherent words or thoughts. My plan would finally be put into action later today.

Wait...

What just happened? Stefan just showed affection to me. How did I not notice that?

'Stefan?' I called out, wanting an answer to my questions. He appeared at the doorway within seconds. I jumped down off of the balcony rail and walked towards him.

'Yes Bella?'

'What was that?'

'You do like to confuse people, don't you? Could you explain what you mean, because I have no idea what you mean?'

'You know exactly what I mean.' My tone was still light.

'You know me Bella. You know what I'm like. You don't actually think I meant that in an affectionate way, do you?'

'No, but you've never done that, it was strange.'

'Goodbye Bella.' He smirked.

I walked back to the balcony and watched as Vladimir ran down the road. He stopped suddenly and looked up at me, smiling. I smiled back and watched him start walking in again. Within a few seconds, he was at my side. He kissed my cheek and wrapped his arms around my torso. I turned around in his arms, so I was facing him.

'I need to talk to you.'

'Okay, what about?' He asked.

'I was wondering if I could take a week or two to go out on my own for a bit. I know that you may think this is a bad idea, because you think I'll go back to the Cullen's, but you can trust me. I don't want to go back there. I've moved with my life, I have a new life. I don't need them, I only need you; I only want you.' I pressed myself against him and kissed his neck.

'Okay, you can go out on your own. You can have two weeks, but then I need you back. I couldn't survive any longer.'

'Thank you, if you don't mind, I'm going to leave as soon as possible.'

'Okay.' I pulled out of his arms and grabbed a suitcase out of the cupboard. I put it on my bed, not that I needed one, and opened it up. I grabbed some clothes out of the drawers and put them in the suitcase.

Vladimir stopped me, as I turned around to get some more clothing. 'People would think you were trying to get away from me.'

'Don't be silly, of course I'm not. I just want to get out of the area.'

He laughed. 'Okay, I'll help you pack.'

He started to grab some clothing for me.

* * *

A few hours later I was stepping out of the plane into the fresh Italian air. Part of me was complete glad to get away; the other part was nervous and scared of what was to come.

I rented a fast car out and drove.

When I arrived in Volterra, there was a celebration going on. Everyone wore red. I covered myself up, because it was sunny, and got out of the parked car. I had no idea where the Volturi were but I would it somehow. It must have been San Marcos day, the big Volterra festival.

I ran through the crowds that gathered in the city. I stopped. In front of me was a clock tower, by the door stood two people, children of about 12 or 13, in long black cloaks. I walked towards them. One of them held out a hand to me, it shimmered slightly in the sun. I had found them. I took the hand and followed as they led me into a building. It was dark and scary. We reached a room. There was a desk, which a human sat at. I controlled myself and slowly walked on. We reached a grand looking door. The two vampires opened it and signalled for me to go in.

'Greetings young lady, what brings you here to see us?'

In front of me sat two men, the third chair was empty.

'My name is Bella Swan, Sir; I have news about the Romanians.'

The man to the right hissed and stood in front of me. He grabbed my neck.

'How do you know of them? How can we trust you?'

'The leader Vladimir changed me on his own terms and not mine. He kidnapped me from my family and killed my mate.'

He let go of me, as the other man walked towards me.

'Who is this family and who was your mate?'

'I was with the Cullen's, my mate was Marcus.'

'What? That can't be, his mate was Didyme.'

'It wasn't, he was wrong, just like I was wrong about Edward being my mate.'

'Wait...Marcus? He's dead? The Romanians killed him?'

'Yes Sir.'

'May I have your hand?'

I shied away for a moment but then put my hand in his.

His face turned very confused. 'Nothing.'

There were gasps coming from all around me.

'Do you have any powers my dear?'

'Not that I know of.'

'I think you may be a shield. I will have to call Eleazar in. Anyway, onto important matters, what do you have to tell us about the Romanians?'

'They are planning an attack against you with their new army. I didn't hear anything else, but you had to know.'

'And, how did you get away?'

'He is infatuated with me and I convinced him to let me leave for two weeks.'

'Thank you for telling us this news, we are going to see if the Cullen's can come and take you home. We need to sort things out and it won't help that there is a chance you will get taken again.'

'Thank you very much.'

'Jane, please take Bella to a room and show her the way around.'

A girl walked towards me, her hair was blonde and her eyes were a crimson colour.

'Vediamo se funzionerà mio potere su di lei, lei traditore.' **(It roughly means: Let's see if my power works on you, you traitor.)**She hissed, what it meant I had no idea.

'Jane! Lei è un ospite, lei trattare bene.'**(It roughly means: Jane! She is a guest, treat her nicely. AN: By the way, I do not speak Italian, I used the word translator, it really didn't work that well, but yes.)**

She growled and walked on. I followed wearily.

We arrived at a door, and then she disappeared. I guessed that this was my room. I turned the handle and walked through the door. The room was beautiful, fit for royalty.

I walked in further and sat on the bed. I thought about how this all used to be a part of Marcus, this was his life.

'Do you like it?' A voice asked from the doorway. Aro stood proudly with a smile on his face. 'This was Marcus's room before...well, I'm sure he told you the story. Bella, I do miss my brother very much, but you have to understand he has put us all in very grave danger. You must know, while being with the Romanians, what they would do to our society. They would expose us and drain the world of human life, which of course would kill us all as well. That is why the vampire world has us, their kings, just like the human world has their kings and leaders.'

'I understand and the room is perfect, thank you.'

He smiled and continued to speak, 'Eleazar should be here tomorrow evening and we have tried to inform the Cullen's. There was no answer, but we will keep trying.'

I nodded and he left.

They were probably looking for me or Marcus. I fell back on the bed and tearlessly sobbed into the pillow. It smelled of Marcus, which was very comforting. I closed my eyes and shut out my thoughts to calm myself down.

**MPOV**

After 5 weeks of searching I had finally found the Romanians and I could distantly smell Bella's scent. The Cullen's were circling the area, as I went up to the door of the castle. I didn't bother to knock, I pounded the door open. Vladimir immediately appeared in front of me with Stefan by his side, in a crouch.

Vladimir's face changed from anger to a teasing smile. Stefan straightened up and then disappeared.

'Marcus, my dear friend, it's nice to see you again. How are you?'

I could smell a new scent on him, plus Bella's as well.

'Where is she Vladimir? I can smell her on you.'

'Oh really, I would have thought the smell of the puny human would be gone by now. You're wondering what the new scent is, aren't you? It's a vampire, Marcus.'

'What vampire? Part of your army, maybe?'

'No, that would be my new lover, Marcus. You know her so well,' He walked away slightly, then turned his head to give me an evil grin, 'extremely well actually. Let's just say that I'm not the only one who has loved this girl.'

I snarled at him and posed in a crouch, ready to attack him. 'My Bella!' I growled. Stefan appeared in front of me again, with three other vampires, who all stood in an attack crouch.

'HOW DARE YOU TOUCH BELLA!' A voice yelled from behind me. The vampire leaped over me and the others, nailing Vladimir to the floor. Before I could move, the three vampires that had been with Stefan were fighting with Edward, Jasper and Leila. To my surprise, Esme had been the one to attack Vladimir. He was fighting her to the ground, but she continued to battle her through it. Carlisle, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie ran in and immediately started to help the others. Carlisle pulled Esme away from Vladimir and I lunged at him.

I grabbed his neck and slammed him against the wall, cracking the bricks, they crumbling down behind him.

'Where the hell is she Vladimir?'

'I don't know.'

'What do you mean, you don't know? Where is she?'

'She's gone, she left for two weeks. I trusted her to go out on her own.' I hit him across his face and threw him to the ground. I turned around to see that the three anonymous vampires were burning and Stefan being held by Jasper and Emmett, with Alice about to rip his head off. We heard the crack of his neck and they threw him in the fire. They all walked towards me. I turned back to Vladimir.

'It's time that you get what you deserve.'

I grabbed him and made my way to the cars, but before I got further than the door, I turned back to the Cullen's.

'Were going to Volterra.'

* * *

**Yes, I tricked you all, Marcus isn't dead! YAY!!! But what will happen when the Volturi and Bella find out...? And is this the end of the Romanian's as we all know them...?**

**Find out by reading the rest to come.**

**R&R**

**xxx**


	9. Volterra

**Edward doesn't leave in new moon. Bella carries on with life as normal, but what happens when a certain vampire comes to see Carlisle. To her surprise, they have a special bond. What will Edward do about it?**

* * *

**AN: Just a thanks and dedication as promised to my helpers:**

**MISS'Hannah-MarieHale'BOOKWORM**

**vikinglass25**

**Ineke701**

**exploringplanetearth**

**pbales**

**I lv Edward**

**twimama77**

**SensuousVampire**

**Twilight-sistas**

**Volterra**

**BPOV**

'Bella?' I turned to the voice.

I had been sitting at the window, getting lost in thought, just like I used to do in Vladimir's castle.

'Yes Aro.'

'Eleazar is here.'

'Thank you.' He nodded and started to leave. 'Uh, Aro?' He turned to face me. 'Is there any word about the Cullen's?'

'No, I'm sorry Bella, we'll keep trying though.' I nodded and got up to follow him.

We ran the whole way through the castle to the grand hall again. There stood a tall, dark haired man, in the middle facing towards Caius. There was a hint of an olive tone in his chalky complexion. He turned around to me, as I approached the door. I gasped when I saw the colour of his eyes.

He smiled. 'I'm sure Carlisle had spoken about us before.'

'Oh, you're a part of the Denali clan?'

'Yes Bella, I am. Aro has told me about the situation. May I?' I nodded. He closed his eyes and concentrated. The room went silent as they all watched him, listening to his verdict.

His eyes opened. He turned to Aro, who now was sat on his throne. 'She is a mental shield.'

'That would explain it then.' Aro smiled at me.

'What is a mental shield?' I asked.

Eleazar turned to me and said, 'A shield can protect themselves or others from another power or natural force. I'm guessing that a mental shield can protect themselves and others from mental attacks or powers only.'

'Why does my mind block Edward and Aro though? They aren't attacking me.'

'Because you don't want your mind read by them?'

'No, I'd hate that.'

'Well, there you go then.'

'Thank you Eleazar, you've helped me so much.'

All of a sudden there was a bang behind me, I turned and gasped.

'Vladimir!' I screamed.

The guard ran for him, but all of a sudden they fell to the floor. He walked towards me with a face of pure evil. Eleazar, Caius and Aro stood aside me in a crouch.

A woman appeared behind Vladimir. The three beside me fell to the ground as well.

'Vladimir, it's not working on her.' The woman whispered.

'Didn't I ever tell you how special Bella is? What's the secret now Bella? I see Eleazar is here, which obviously means that you have found your power. What is it then Bella?' I stood still, not saying a word. 'I see the guard have made no influence on you Bella, you're still weak, like a human. Nobody can change my Bella.'

I leapt on the woman causing her to break focus. The guard got up quickly and attacked Vladimir. They held him down, while I tried to concentrate, using my power as an inexperienced mental shield, to stop the woman using her power on the guard. It seemed to work because I saw I blue glass-like sheet in front of me, while the guard ripped Vladimir apart. The guard attacked her before they finished attacking Vladimir. They ripped her head off and rip her limb from limb. I dropped my shield and walked up to Vladimir, who was being held by Felix and Alec. He looked up at me with sad eyes, almost pleading. I placed my hands on his cheeks. He smiled slightly, thinking that I was going to spare him. I smirked before ripping his head right off of his neck. I threw it to the side and turned to Aro.

'Bella, as Marcus's mate, will you join us as a queen in the vampire world?'

I gasped

**MPOV**

We were just nearing the city of Volterra. We stopped to decide what to do with Vladimir.

'Shall we leave it to the Volturi, or shall we do away with him ourselves, for what he did to Bella?'

Carlisle spoke interrupting the answers of everyone else. 'Listen, I love Bella just as much as you all do, I love her like my own daughter, but violence is not the answer. He is not a threat to Bella, while in our hands. The situation with James was different because he was a threat, he bit Bella. I, personally, do not think Vladimir would hurt Bella. He loved her.'

Then Edward spoke. 'Carlisle's right. Vladimir loved Bella, just like me. I heard it in his thoughts. I think we should leave it up to the Volturi once we get to Volterra.'

'Not if I can help it.'

I turned to see a woman. In fact, it wasn't just any woman, it was Amelia. She was an old friend of the Volturi before the quarrel with the Romanians, and then she joined them.

'Amelia.' Carlisle and I muttered at the same time.

'Hello Marcus, Carlisle, so nice to see you again. I'll be taking Vladimir now.'

Jasper and Emmett moved to grab him, but I stopped them. 'No! Leave him! She's too dangerous.'

Vladimir appeared next to her side. 'Did you found her?'

'Yes, I did.'

He kissed her. I growled.

'Well, I bid you goodbye. I'm off to find your soul mate. I don't know what I'll do with her yet, but I'll assure you it won't be anything to do with my love, I'm over her.' They disappeared.

Edward looked at me. 'She's in Volterra.'

Alice spoke then. 'She thinks you're dead Marcus.'

'What?!'

I ran and ran, not caring about the vampires behind me. I had to save my Bella, not just from Vladimir, but from my brothers as well.

When I reached the door of the Volturi castle, I stopped. It was almost silent. Then I heard a ripping sound. The sound of a head from a vampire's neck being ripped off. I had heard it too many times before. Once I had reached Gianna, she gasped and muttered, 'You're alive.' I nodded, as I heard the words, 'Bella, as Marcus's mate, will you join us as a queen in the vampire world?', spoken by Aro.

I ran up to the grand hall and stood awaiting her answer. Everyone gasped and muttered my name. Bella stood with her back to me, looking around the room at the surprised vampires. She followed their gaze, her eyes landing on me. Her eyes went wide and unshed tears formed in her eyes. They would be falling down her cheeks, if they could.

'Bella.' I sighed. She ran to me and jumped on me, her arms around my neck and legs around my waist, as she kissed me. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her back.

She pulled away. 'Yes, I will be. As long as I am by Marcus's side, I will stay with the Volturi.'

* * *

**Okay, the next chapter is going to be the epilogue. I'm so sorry, because I love this story, it is my favourite out of all my stories. I will be crying while writing this epilogue, but it means I can focus on the other stories.**

**Kez **

**xxx**


	10. Epilogue: Together Forever

**Edward doesn't leave in new moon. Bella carries on with life as normal, but what happens when a certain vampire comes to see Carlisle. To her surprise, they have a special bond. What will Edward do about it?**

* * *

**Epilogue: Together Forever**

**BPOV**

I stood watching the entire vampire world gathering in the grand hall. We were having a celebration/coronation for an end to the Romanian fight and for me joining the Volturi, as the first ever queen.

I stood at the top of the stairs, in the dark, looking down at them. They all looked so glamorous.

There were so many of them, more than I'd ever seen before. If I was still human, I'd hate all the attention, but then again, if I was still human, I wouldn't still be alive, even with Marcus by my side.

I looked up at my lover. My arm was linked with his. He looked at me and smiled, placing a gentle kiss on my hand. I giggled, guiding his chin up to my lips. I kissed him then with so much passion.

'Ladies and Gentlemen,' Aro started. I wrapped my arms around Marcus's neck as Aro continued to talk. I kissed him again with more passion and lust. His arms rounded my waist, holding me firmly, but gently at the same time.

We broke apart to the sound of Aro clearing his throat. I looked at the room, everyone was staring at us. Alice, Jasper and Emmett were all stifling laughs. Aro rolled his eyes and announced, 'Bella and Marcus.' I pulled away from Marcus and stood tall. He linked my arm and started walking down the stairs.

'If you were still human, you would be blushing now.'

'You took the words right out of my mouth.'

'Literally.' He smirked. I shot him a playful glare.

Yes, my entrance to the vampire world wasn't exactly the best...okay, it was embarrassing, I am forever going to be known as queen Bella, can't keep her hands off her man for a second. Or something along those lines.

Once we reached the floor, Edward appeared next to me. 'I shall make a note of that name.' He smirked.

'You heard me.' I nodded, smiling. I closed my mind again. He pouted, but then walked away laughing with Leila.

An hour passed and it was finally time for my coronation.

I stood in front of Aro.

'Bella, as most of these vampires may already know, a vampire coronation is different to a human coronation.' He smiled, when I nodded. 'Bella, kneel before us please.' I did as I was told and he began. 'Bella, you have showed true bravery in these past few years. You endured battles as a human in our world and you endured them as a vampire as well. You survived being bitten twice. You survived being trapped in a Romanian castle, with a man who was completely taken by you. You are a great friend and daughter to Carlisle, who we all love and you are a best friend and soul mate of our fellow Volturi king, Marcus. You have corrected his mistakes. You are completely selfless and have helped many vampires, by one simple act. You killed Vladimir, a threat to our entire world. If it hadn't been for you, we may all be in deep trouble or dead.

'For these many reasons, I have asked you to join us, not just as part of the guard, but as a queen. I will ask you again, in front of all the witnesses. Will you be a queen of the Volturi?'

'Yes, I will.'

'Brothers join.' Marcus and Caius stood at his side, then they all spoke in unison, 'We unite and call you a queen.'

Caius spoke. 'As a brave leader.'

Aro spoke. 'As a true friend.'

Marcus spoke. 'As a loving soul mate.'

They all continued, 'And with these traits, you shall lead your life, Bella Volturi, Queen of the vampire world.'

'Rise Bella.' Aro spoke and kissed my forehead gently. 'Turn to see your kingdom.'

I turned to find that every vampire was now bowing before us. Marcus clasped my hand as he stood beside me Aro and Caius stood on my other side looking out at the vampires.

Marcus raised our hands and shouted out. 'Your queen!'

They all stood and cheered.

He took me in his arms and kissed me. He pulled away and placed his forehead against mine. 'Marry me Bella.'

'I will.' I kissed him again.

* * *

**That's it! It's finished. Oh well, at least I can focus on my other stories now. It should be fun. I have loads more so please read them, I'll be greatful for the reviews telling how I am doing. And thank you to Princess Mishawaka, who gave me an amazing review. It has really given me strength to write some more. I love writing for you guys because I get such great reviews. I do get some bad reviews but I don't let them get me down, because they are nothing compared to the good reviews.**

**Thank you guys, I hope you will read my other stories.**

**Kez **

**xxx**


	11. Authors Note

**To all of my readers.**

I am going to be doing a rewrite of my twilight story Another Summer Romance and hopefully make it better, it doesn't mean that I will get rid of the sequel or change the plot, I just wanted to do it better with added bits to the beginning and so on...I think I can make it a really good story, if you have not read it, then please give it a try, I won't be deleting the original, so go ahead and read.

A synopsis is: Bella Swan, a writer of romance/tragedies, becomes stuck in writers block. Her boss, Carlisle Cullen, suggests a trip to Rome. When in Rome, she meets the dashing Edward Masen, but there is a slight obstacle. She is married to Jacob Black, her high-school sweetheart. This aside she goes on a date with Edward anyway and falls madly in love with him and vice-versa. What happens when their secret romance becomes a little too public...

Hope you enjoy the original and re-write as well.

A little knowledge unto how I thought up this story, I was merely playing sims 2 one day and my character was a writer who wrote this story.

A little hint to how it will change, there will be a famous love letter at the beginning of every chapter...

Come on, you didn't think I was going to give up too much information, did you?

Much love

Kezza

xxx


	12. Link

**All who wish to read Another Summer Romance Rewrite:**

**.net/s/6978980/1/**

**Here is the link for the Rewrite, I hope you enjoy it.**


End file.
